whats with andy
by theevilqueenoflegopeople
Summary: pg13 for swearing. this is a whats with andy fic about my fav character lic.there arent ne of these fics out there.


I have an obsession with the TV show 'what's with Andy. Mainly one of the characters Lic and I haven't seen any of this fanfiction out there so I decided to write one. R&R  
  
Principal Derosa entered the room.  
  
"listen up!" he yelled getting the classes attention. " now you all know by now that you have a new student joining your class today. She comes from a boarding school near Miami. Please welcome Mia Peterson." He said. A girl entered the room. She had an hour glass figure and emerald green eyes. Her hair was black and blue and she had matching dark blue lipstick and black eye shadow. She was dressed in black jeans and a black skull T-shirt.  
  
"I hope you'll all be nice to her as it is her first day. Larkin no pranks!!!! Lori why don't you show Mia around the school."  
  
'yes principal Derosa."  
  
" we'll now Mia why don't you take a seat in front of Lic." Lic's head shot up when he heard his name. He had his feet propped up on his desk and was looking out the window not paying attention.  
  
"whatever." She mumbled. And quickly walked to her seat infront of Lic.  
  
~  
  
"so is this your first time here in East Gackle?" asked Lori as they walked down the hall together.  
  
"well I was here once before when I was little to visit my Grandmother and aunt. That's who I'm living with now."  
  
"well what do you think of it so far?"  
  
"it's okay. Except what's with the nom?" before she could get an answer Andy and Danny dashed around the corner and hid behind Lori.  
  
"and they are?" asked Mia raising an eyebrow.  
  
"oh this is Andy and Danny. Guys if you were listening in class you'll know that this is our new student Mia Peterson."  
  
"nice to meet you Mia but right now we need a hiding place." Said Andy nervously as he looked from side to side.  
  
"c'mon Danny." He grabbed Danny by the shirt and dragged him into an empty classroom. Just as they closed the door Lic and Leech came down the hall dripping wet and looking pissed.  
  
"you seen that little boyfriend of yours?" Lic asked Lori.  
  
"no. and he's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"well when you do see him tell him that he's in for a world of pain!" he growled under his breath. His gaze landed on Mia.  
  
"and who are you?" he asked looking her up and down.  
  
"I'm Mia. I now sit infront of you in class. I take it you weren't paying attention."  
  
"ya I'm Lic and this is Leech." He said indicating to Leech.  
  
next day  
  
Mia had her head propped up by her hands bored out of her mind. Lic had his feet up on his desk, head leaned back and basically falling asleep.  
  
" now today class I have a fun little game we're going to play." Announced there substitute teacher. "we're going to go around the room and each of you will describe in a few words, something about another person in the class. (my apologies if u any of you found that confusing.)  
  
"well now lets start with you Jervis." She suggested.  
  
"well dear Mia you are a gorgeous goddess who has stolen many a heart including mine." Said Jervis. He had turned in his chair to look over at her. Mia just raised an eyebrow while the rest of the class looked on in silent shock. Lic on the other hand looked like he was about to reach over and strangle the life out of Jervis. But he knew he had to wait until after class.  
  
"well..umm., that was very interesting Jervis thank you. Shall we move on then. How about you Andy?"  
  
"Jervis your a conniving little weasel."  
  
"umm..very creative Andy but I believe your missing the point of this exercise. Lori"  
  
"Andy your sweet when you want to be." Awws and how cute could be heard from the female population of the class. Both Andy and Lori blushed.  
  
"how nice Lori. Danny how about you?"  
  
"hmmm..no comment."  
  
"*sigh* very well... peter how about you?"  
  
"first of all it's Lic ya got that blondy?"  
  
"*sigh* never mind peter. Mia would you be so bold?"  
  
"yes actually I would be so bold as to pick Lic." A small gasp came from the unsuspecting class.  
  
"what?" he asked stunned. She turned in her chair so she was facing him.  
  
"yes... You are....." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "cute" just then the bell rang and everyone left as fast as they could. Lic slowly followed everyone else trying to grasp everything that had just happened. 


End file.
